Learning To Love
by Minerva of The Arctic Mountain
Summary: Yugi and the gang get transported to another world  pokemon , after Tea accidently reads a 'Locate True Love Spell', and the spell is cast on Odion. Who is Odion's True love? Is she willing to Love at all? Full summery inside. Is beta read by TLC, Thank!


Minerva: Hello everyone! I'm trying my hand at a crossover. so with out further ado the disclamer...

I OWN ABSOULTLY NOTHING! NOTHING! no YGO or Pokemon. if i did, oh the blood and death...and it would be for teens!

summery: Yugi and the gang get transported to another world, after Tea accidently reads a 'Locate True Love Spell', and the spell is cast on Odion. Who is Odion's True love? Is she willing to Love at all? and the most important question of them all...Will the gang ever get home? will they want to go home? in this story i have 5 OC's...NOT MARY SUE'S!

* * *

><p>~mindlink~Yami x Yugi<p>

~~Mindlink~~Marik x Malik

~~~Mindlink~~~Bakura x Ryou

"Talking"

_~*thinking*~_

Yami- Yami Sennen-Gemini-24

Hikari- Yugi Moto-Gemini-22

Yami- Marik Ishtal-Capricorn-21(I changed his last name so I appears they are not related)

Hikari- Malik Ishtar-Capricorn-20

Yami- Akefia Bakura-Virgo-26

Hikari- Ryou Bakura-Virgo-22

Tea Gardner-Leo-20

Ishizu Ishtar-Aries-24

Mai Valentine-Scorpio-26

Odion Ishtar-27

Duke Devlin-Pisces-23

Tristan Taylor-Aries/Taurus cusp-23

Seto Kaiba-Scorpio-22

Joey Wheeler-Aquarius-22

Grace Bott-Leo-20

Danni Robbinson-Sagittarius-20

Virginia White-Libra-23

Jake Frost-Virgo-20

Micky Tennant-Aries-25

Couples:

Yami X Yugi

Bakura X Ryou

Marik X Malik

Seto X Joey

Tristan X Tea

Duke X Mai (still in the flirting stage)

OC X OC

OC X OC

Odion X OC

Near end Ishizu X OC

Tea Gardner restocks the bookshelves at The Books Time Forgot used book store. _~*oh what will I ware to the party tonight, jeans and a tee, or my new skirt and skintight happy bunny top…Decisions, decisions, oh I'll just do jeans and happy bunny*~_ Tea thought.

A book she had put on the shelf, a few moments ago slid off the shelf and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Tea jumps about a foot in the air. "What the-?"

She bends down and picks up the book; it has a layer of dust and grime on it. "Eww. Gross. No wonder no ones bought you," she mumbles.

She brings the book to the counter and starts to clean it off. "Hey Kelly, have you ever seen this book?"

A third generation Irish American comes out to see. "No can't say that I have, just clean it off and put it back up. We have that book sale each month, starting tomorrow."

"Ok" As Tea is cleaning off the book she notices it has vines, flowers, herbs, and other plants on the cover. _~*Unleashing Your Wicked Witch, huh. Must be some kind of self-help book.*~ _She opens it to the table of contents and scans the name of the chapters. (1)

**Chapter one- Follow the Yellow Brick Road**

1e- Color Correspondences for Wicked Witchery

1h- Witchy Aromatherapy

1i- Life's Little Rule Book

**Chapter Two- Alchemy 101**

**Chapter Three- Fortune-Telling Made Easy**

**Chapter Four- Curses, Foiled Again**

4c- Spellcraft Fundimentals

4g- A Wicked Witch's Book of Shadows

**Chapter Five-The Wicked Witch's Knapsack**

**Chapter Six- Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble**

**Chapter seven- Eye of Newt, Toe of Frog**

_~*Okay…freaky book.*~_ Tea chooses that time to look at the time. "Shit! Kelly we gotta go!" They then spend the next fifteen minutes getting all their work done. "Later Kelly. Good luck on the blind date!"

The two work friends part ways, one going to an engagement Party the other going to someone she only knows as CartoonerCreater.(2)

Tea gets to Seto Kaiba's manor a half-hour later. 'Oh shit! I hope I'm not too late.' she rings the bell and the door opens to reveal her oldest friend, the king of games, Yugi Muto.

"Tea you're early! Did you come to help set up?" Yugi asks with a huge smile on his face.

Tea looks confused "what? I'm early I thought that the party started at 6."

Yugi laughs. "So did Yami, We got here at 5:30 and Joey was up the wall trying to get the snacks and drinks out, you know without eating them"

As Yugi and Tea start to help out, Yami has the buffet all set up; Seto and Joey pick out the music.

"Hey Yugi, where's Mokuba?" Tea asks wondering why she hadn't seen the fifteen year old who was always trying to see her cleavage or pinch her ass.

"Oh he apparently has a new girlfriend, and is taking her out for there one month anniversary." Yugi replied.

~Two Hours Later~

The entire gang is at the party congratulating Seto and Joey, and wishing them a happy future together. Mai had even made Drinks for everyone even if some weren't 21 yet. Namely, Tea and Malik. Tea is four days shy of being 21, whereas, Malik still has six months to go…legally anyway.

"Congrats Man! You and Seto really deserve each other. I mean before you two started dating you would have beat the ever loving shit out of him!" Tristan was saying to Joey.

Joey laughs loudly completely agreeing with Tristan.

"So when will you start thinking of tying the knot with Yugi?" Seto asks Yami.

"Oh we have already discussed it and we decided that we will wait until we both get out of collage."

"Not for another 2-10 years then. Wow you must have more control over your libido than the Pope." Seto commented.

Yami chokes on his beer and glares at Seto, "just because Yugi and I are not in a fully carnal relationship, does not mean that we do not have pleasure from the other."

Mai looks around and sees Tea sipping on her Banana Daiquiri and looking at a book. She walks over and sits down next to her look at the old ornate cover. "Hey Girly, whatcha reading?"

Tea looks at her, "this book belongs to The Books That Time Forgot. I must have grabbed it as I was running out the door."

Mai looks at it, "any idea what kind of book it is?"

Tea shrugs. "I thought it was a themed self-help book, but now I'm not so sure…"

"Ok if not self-help than what?"

"…um I'm starting to think a witchy spellbook."

"Really? Read a spell I can tell if there real or not." Mai says.

"How? I didn't peg you for a witchy type." Tea said.

"I'm not but my cousin and Aunt Aldene are. Hollie once did a 'Give Me More Money' spell, and three days later she won fifty thousand dollars from a scratch off," Mai explained.

"Huh. Well here goes," Tea then tries to pronounce the spell but stumbles over the words, "Trans vestis of vicis quod tractus mihi reperio suus unus verus animus materia"(3)

"Shh! Odion?"

"Odion?" Tea looks at Mai like she's crazy.

"Yeah, Odion." Mai points over at Odion who is looking at them strangely. Right after Mai said Odion's name for a third time a huge gust of wind burst in through the windows, electricity crackles in the air, and everyone at the party passes out.

*~*Scene Change*~*

"Vulpix dodge!" the fifteen pound fire fox type jumps out of the path of a hydro cannon. Grace Bott's hazel eyes sweep across the field and she shouts, "Use flair blitz! And wipe him out!"

The wild wortortle tries to dodge the attack, but it hits the wild wortortle causing a burn and makes it faint. As Grace gets ready to catch it a thunder storm shows up out of nowhere. Grace races back to the campsite she shares with her four friends. Danni is a redhead with a pixie; she currently is carrying her pichu into the tent she shares with her boyfriend Jake. The guys, Jake and Micky, are quickly checking to make sure that the three tents and food supply are secured. A white hot streak of lightning charges across the sky. Grace helps Virginia get the eggs into Grace's tent. Micky and Jake are putting the food in Micky and Virginia's tent.

"Gracie, Virginia get into the tent with Danni, we'll be in in a moment!" Jake shouts over the howling wind.

"No! Jake, someone has to stay with the eggs! 'Sides they're already in my tent so I'll go," Grace shouts back as the rain turns to buckets. Grace reaches her tent and hears the trees creak and groan ominously. Micky, Jake, and Virginia finish getting everything tied down. Just as they get into the tent with Danni, they hear an extremely loud clap of thunder, unearthly moans of pain, and the sickening sound of trees snapping like twigs. The storm rages for another hour or so then all is quiet.

"Do you think it's all over?" Danni asks her boyfriend.

"I'm not sure, but let's get outta here and check on Gracie" he replies.

Micky is the first one out of the tent and his coco colored eyes take in the horrific scene.

"GRACIE!" he bolts over to where her tent last was, but now the thickest end of a tree is there. Danni hug Jake tears in her eyes believing Gracie is dead. Virginia runs over trying to find any sign of the tent.

"Guys I'm down here by the beach, you guys gotta see this…" she calls up to her friends as she looks directly in front of her. On the ground in front of her is a man with a rich dark tan is lying face down in the sand.

* * *

><p>1- I based this book on 'how to be a Wicked Witch, Good Spells, Charms, Potions and Notions for Bad Days' by Patricia Telesco<p>

2- can anyone guess who that is?

3- English translation is… Across the tapestry of time and space, let me find his one true soul mate…then they say Odion's name three times

Minerva: so this is my first chapter! please read and review! flamers welcome!


End file.
